


Like a fool, I fell in love with you

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Flashbacks, Long-haired Hux, M/M, Minor Matt/Techie, Omega Armitage Hux, Techie is older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: In a universe where unmated omega's are forbidden from cutting their hair until they've been bonded, Hux has been allowed to ascend to the rank of general and command the Finalizer despite his designation. That's until he's told that he will be receiving a co-commander, a man who will both knowingly and unknowingly turn Hux's world upside down.





	1. Hux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega_Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/gifts).



> Written in for omega_hux in response to their wonderful [Long-haired Hux](http://omega-hux.tumblr.com/post/167343365896/au-where-hair-length-is-in-correlation-to-your)
> 
> Five points to whoever can guess where the title came from and why I have a love/hate relationship with the song XD

Hux stares blankly into the mirror as he brushes out his long hair, silently counting out each stroke until he reaches one hundred. It’s a routine he’s done ever since he was young and his secondary sex presented itself. Omegas under Imperial and later First Order rule are forbidden from cutting their hair until they have been bonded and bred by the alpha chosen for them by their parents.

 

_“If you do it with a count of a hundred in your head, or even out loud, it makes this more relaxing.” Eight-year-old Armitage’s older brother, Techie is brushing his hair for him, it’s only started growing past his ears recently and already he’s finding it an annoyance. “Count with me.”_

_They count together as Techie brushes Armie’s hair until its soft and fluffy. “Soon yours will be as long as mine. One day you’ll be able to cut it and do anything you want with it again, I promise.” Techie is gently running his fingers through Armie’s hair now, it helps him relax a little._

_Armie feels tugs on his hair and opens his eyes to watch as Techie’s fingers weave little braids into it. “When it gets longer I’ll show you how to do this yourself, you’ll need to know for when. . .” His voice catches and his fingers still suddenly before he gets a hold of himself. “In a few years I won’t be here to do this for you anymore.”_

_At the time Armie didn’t quite understand what Techie meant, he knew in context that Papa had promised Techie to one of his officers but not what it entailed. “Do you have to go?”_

_“Someday, but not for a few years yet. . . I can’t be married off until I’m eighteen, no matter what father may wish.”_

Not that the marriage ever happened, Techie made sure to meet someone of his own choosing and bond with them during his heat. Short of killing the man there was nothing Brendol could do, and he would have killed Matt if not for the fact that Techie had fallen pregnant. Any emotional stress, especially losing his bond mate, could have killed Techie or the pups, still that hadn’t stopped Brendol from trying to publicly disgrace Techie by cutting his hair, the symbol of his purity, in front of a large crowd.

 

Techie thwarted him in that too, cutting his own hair messily while locked away in his room and then vanishing during the night leaving only the locks of hair and a video telling Brendol he was defecting to the New Republic.

 

Thirteen-year-old Armitage had been left behind to take the brunt of his father’s wrath and then be promised to the same man that Techie had originally been betrothed to. He was kept on a much tighter leash, allowed to continue his training at the academy but with a tracker implanted into his skin so that they knew where he was at all times.

 

Hux sets the brush down as he finishes counting and then quickly does his hair up in a loose braid feeling agitated. Thinking about Techie always makes him feel too much. Standing he makes his way to his bedroom intent on sleeping as early as possible. Tomorrow he meets his new co-commander, and he can’t help but feel antsy about it.

 

It’s not just having to share command of the First Order’s newest super star destroyer, and future flag ship the Finalizer, that has him on edge. Hux fought tooth and nail to get his general’s stripes, no omega has ever held rank above a lieutenant and even then, it’s only so that they can accompany their alphas on to the star destroyers. The First Order isn’t about to put anyone on a warship that isn’t useful in some way, and lieutenants are easier to replace if one falls pregnant to their mate.

 

Armitage Hux was never supposed to rise above the rank of lieutenant, even with his father being who he is, but his fate was changed when Supreme Leader Snoke took a personal interest in his career. Neither Hux’s husband to be or his father had any say in the matter, able only to bow to the will of the First Order’s leader.

 

_“My darling Armitage I will miss you while you’re gone. It has been wonderful having you here on my ship with me. Almost as practice for when we will be together always.” It’s hard to suppress a shiver as Admiral Johanas, his husband to be, runs his hands through Armitage’s hair. The man is thirty-two years his senior at over sixty-years-old, he’s just slightly younger than Armitage’s own father. “Of course, I’m pleased that my future bond mate has been selected for such an important role by the Supreme Leader, but I will wait eagerly until you are in my arms again. Then we will finally be bonded.”_

_He doesn’t dare flinch and instead keeps his gaze at a fixed point in the mirror. “Darling there’s no need to be so quiet, I know that you’re just as broken up about this as I am.” His chin is taken firmly in the man’s hand and tilted up so that his lips can be claimed in a bruising kiss. “I’ll wait eagerly for the day when you are returned to me.”_

 

The wedding and bonding would wait until after Hux’s co-commander boarded the Finalizer and was trained in the running of the star destroyer so that if Hux were to become pregnant after the bonding, the co-commander would be able to run the ship. The Supreme Leader had agreed to these terms. The last three years Hux has been running the Finalizer smoothly and soon that will all be coming to an end. 

 

He can’t help but curse this stranger he has never met, but who will be the reason that Hux loses everything.

 

-

(Image by [omega-hux](http://omega-hux.tumblr.com/post/167395352401/armies-world-turns-upside-down-while-theyre-on))

_Armie’s world turns upside down while they’re on a planet on one of Papa’s diplomatic meetings to secure more troops for the First Order. It’s been a week now and while Armie has enjoyed the feeling of sun on his skin and wind in his hair, he’s felt very alone. Techie keeps sneaking off and Papa is so busy._

_“Don’t pout so much Armie, your face will get stuck like that.” Techie chides as he pulls back Armie’s hair, starting to work braids into it. His hair is down to his waist now and it gets in the way more than ever. It’s still not as long as Techie’s knee length hair, but it may be one day._

_Armie only pouts more, trying to pump his legs to get the swing they’re sitting on to start moving. It doesn’t work very well with Techie’s much longer legs being planted firmly on the ground. “You’re always busy! Why do you keep leaving me alone?”_

_Techie sighs and leans forward to press a kiss on the crown of Armie’s head. “I don’t mean to leave you all alone, it’s just I’ve met someone who I want to spend a lot of time with. I shouldn’t exclude you though. Would you like that?”_

_What Armie would like is his brother to himself, but maybe it’s okay for him to share Techie with someone else for now. It’ll only be until they leave. He doesn’t actually plan to like Techie’s friend Matt, but he’s really nice and funny. Armie thinks his glasses are silly looking but he has a speeder and he takes Techie and Armie into the city to go to a holofilm, which Armie has never been to!_

_Of course, that only lasts for a few days, because just before they’re supposed to leave to go back to the Absolution, everything is turned upside down ending when Techie runs away with Matt, and Armie is left all alone and hurting._

 

Waking up the next morning, Hux isn’t surprised by the unpleasant memories that came up during his sleep. He’s in a terrible mood when he wakes up and even brushing his hair out doesn’t calm him. It only makes him more aggravated as his memories go back to Techie and his betrayal once more. He doesn’t understand why he’s been thinking about it so much about it lately, but it’s doing nothing for his mood or stress levels.

 

Setting down his brush he decides to with a fancier up do today, if for no other reason than to hide his designation and hair length. He doesn’t want the first thing his new co-commander thinks about him to be that he is an unmarried omega. Even if it’s only for a moment, he wants to appear equal to the man.

 

Before he leaves his chambers, the masking perfume that he was given the same day as he received his promotion, is applied to dull the sweet scent of an unmated omega. His suppressants do a good job in masking the rest. It would be unseemly to entice any of the alpha’s onboard not only because he would lose his position, but because of his engagement. Neither his father nor Admiral Johanas were going to risk Hux following after his brother and escaping them.

 

The Supreme Leader has not been very forthcoming about what he is supposed to expect from his new co-commander, all Hux knows is that he is most definitely an Alpha, much like all of the First Order leaders with the exception of Hux himself.

 

He and a group of junior officers gather in the Finalizer’s main hanger in preparation for meeting the ship’s new co-commander. They wait patiently as a black upsilon-class command shuttle begins its landing. Hux would never claim a such an action could be menacing but he feels as though a noose is hanging over his head as the shuttle’s wings fold up and it makes it’s landing.

 

Any images of what his co-commander may look like are erased as he gets his first sight of the man. This masked Darth Vader fan boy brings with him a crackle of electivity and the thick cloying smell of an unmated and unsuppressed alpha, a scent that hangs around him like a cloud.

 

“General Hux.” The vocoder in the mask reveals nothing about the man, other than perhaps his gender. “I am Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader’s Apprentice and have been assigned to command the Finalizer along side you.” The man looms over him, making Hux feel small under his masked gaze.

 

“Welcome to the Finalizer Lord Ren.” Hux can already tell that this is going to be a headache, maybe it’s best that he won’t be here much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Master Snoke is testing me._ These are the first thoughts Kylo has upon seeing his co-commander in person for the first time. Not only is the man exceedingly beautiful, but Kylo has already been made aware of his designation. Omegas within the command structure are rare, and while Snoke has little care for who is in command so long as they are competent, he is also aware that this may affect Kylo’s due his being an alpha.

 

Before Kylo had left for the Finalizer, Snoke had left him with a warning. “General Hux is promised already to an alpha within the First Order. He is not for you my apprentice. While I have made it clear that you may sow your seed where you wish as the dark side draws from passion and desire, I am forbidding you from this. You will control yourself while General Hux remains on the Finalizer.”

 

Kylo had agreed of course, not only did he have no other choice but he had no desires to touch whom he assumed would be a man unattractive in both personality and looks. One of these so far has turned out to be untrue, Kylo can only hope the other does as well, enough that his rapidly blooming interest in the general quickly fades.

 

“Welcome to the Finalizer Lord Ren.” The words are clipped and Kylo can sense anger behind him them. Curiosity, and lack of discipline his Master may say, has Kylo reaching forward to prod at the mind of the man before him. He’s greeted by an image of a young man with long hair, the image is accompanied by anger and sorrow. All too quickly he’s slammed out of his co-commander’s mind and when he meets the other man’s stare, he’s greeted to the sight of anger simmering behind the emerald gaze.

 

“If you would follow me Lord Ren, I will bring you on a tour of the Finalizer. You will want to become familiar with it before long.” The general’s emotions do not bleed through his words as he turns and begins to walk away from Kylo, clearly expecting the other man to follow.

 

“While you may wish to change things when you take full command, currently this ship is run by my specifications and thus you will be expected to follow at least the basic rules that have been put into place.” Kylo isn’t really listening as Hux speaks, he’s instead staring at the back of his head where his hair is obviously tucked up under his cap in what Kylo suspects is a braid. How odd that it seems all the other officers have short hair at what appears to be a regulation length and yet their general does not.

 

Kylo can’t help but allow his curiosity to get the better of him. “Do you not follow the same rules you set for your men General?”

 

Hux stops ad turns toward Kylo, spinning on his heel in one smooth movement. “I follow all the rules I set for those who serve on my ship. Is there something you have found displeasure with?”

 

It’s easy to use the force to snatch the general’s hat from his head, he expects to see hair that is slightly longer than regulation length but the intricate braids that are revealed speak of hair that is a significant length. More than that though it brings back so many memories, days spent as a child learning how to weave complicated plaits into chestnut hair, learning what each style meant and how learning them kept the memory of their people alive as well.

 

“This is clearly not regulation General Hux! Does the Supreme Leader know about this little bit of vanity!?” He shouldn’t be so angry, but how can he not? How dare this man. . .t-this omega!

 

 

This time Hux cannot hide his anger, his eyes flash and his cheeks flush red as he grabs for his hat, shoving it back on to his head and hiding his hair from sight once more. “The Supreme Leader is well aware of the First Order’s policy on unbonded omegas, you it seems do not. I will ensure that the proper reading material is sent to your personal data pad so that you will not make a fool of yourself again.”

 

Kylo very nearly strangles him then and there, if not for the thought of the wrath he would face for harming his Master’s prized general, he may very well have. “You would do well to watch your tone with me Hux, you may be the top commander on this ship but I am the Supreme Leader’s apprentice and an alpha. In the future you will show me the respect I deserve.”

 

“Respect is earned and not given freely Lord Ren, no matter what you may think your status and designation may grant you.” Hux gets right into Kylo’s face, clearly unafraid of him. For one moment they glare at each other, Kylo staring down into the slightly shorter man’s eye. There’s so much expressed in them; hate, anger, desire, and then with a blink it’s all sealed away and Hux is turning away from him and walking briskly down the hall.

 

“I have better things to do with my time than baby sit a child, I will have one of my officers continue your tour.” He doesn’t wait for Kylo to reply, already rounding a corner and out of sight before Kylo has a change to process what just happened, and get control of his suddenly raging hormones.

 

Master Snoke was definitely testing him with this posting. . .

 

-

 

The officer that Hux left to give him his tour is a mousy little omega lieutenant named Mitaka. Unlike the general, this omega is clearly bonded, his bond mark displayed proudly and his sent muted. Everything about him screams content omega, everything except the way he is currently glowering at Kylo.

 

“What is it Lieutenant? You appear as though you have something to day.” Kylo is mostly amused that this scrawny underling is so such obvious irritation at Kylo. Anger and offence but not for himself, the force tells Kylo, offended because of how Kylo treated his general.

 

 

“It is a capitol offence to touch an unmated omega’s hair! That you would so with such blatant disregard could be punishable by death!” It’s adorable how he thinks this is at all intimidating.  
  
Kylo crowds the lieutenant against the all, delighting in the way that he cowers in the face of Kylo’s looming. “And just why does General Hux get to wear his hair so long when everyone else seems to be forced to wear theirs at regulation length?”

 

Mitaka is clearly fighting not to try and show that he’s scared. “First Order regulations say that all unmated omegas must not cut their hair until they have been mated. General Hux is the only unmated omega aboard the Finalizer.” There’s more to it than that, but Mitaka doesn’t seem to know all of it. Which is fine, Kylo already knows that Hux is promised to someone.

 

He remembers Snoke’s parting words to him about not being able to touch Hux; this is fine, so far he has managed to tame his urge to mate and has very rarely gone into rut. It is very likely that Hux will be transferred when he is mated, or that his intended will transfer to the Finalizer.

 

The thought has Kylo growling low in his throat, a sound he doesn’t realize he’s making until he hears a little whimper from the omega he still has pressed against the wall. Coming back to himself he backs away from Mitaka, feeling angry and frustrated.

 

“Show me to my rooms Lieutenant and then you will show me to the nearest training room and will change the status of it so that it is to be used by no one but me.”

 

“Only the General ca-“

  
Kylo doesn’t let him finish, instead snapping out. “I don’t care! You will see it done!” There’s command in the words and he can see Mitaka stiffening as Kylo’s alpha pheromones try to compel him to obey.

 

“I will put your request in, but I do not have the authorization to approve it, only General Hux may do that.” He doesn’t allow Kylo to say anything further, ducking down past Kylo and quickly walking away. “If you will follow me Lord Ren, I will lead you to your rooms first.”

 

Amused, Kylo follows after Mitaka, it’s very rare an omega will stand up to him, perhaps his time on the Finalizer will be interesting. He thinks to Hux and the burning anger he’d seen in his eyes, like green flames. Yes, it will be very interesting indeed.


End file.
